


Twenty

by quirkysubject



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex in a Car, Spanking, Steve is oh so sensitive, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkysubject/pseuds/quirkysubject
Summary: “Twenty”, he said and all playfulness had gone from his voice. Anticipation raced up and down Steve’s spine. “Count them.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober promt 1: Spanking

The metal floor of the car was cold under Steve’s hands. They had hung their coats from the frame of the jeep, but they were still essentailly in an open car. The real privacy would only be provided by the trees surrounding them and the remoteness of the spot.

Steve shivered as Bucky ran his hand from the back of his knees up to his shoulders and back down again. Anticipation made his heart thump and brought the blood into his cheeks.

They were still doing this. Even now that Steve was a beefed-up shiny symbol of America, Bucky still wanted to have him like this. It had been two weeks since he rescued Bucky from the Hydra base, two weeks of furtive handjobs and whispered threats in the semi-privacy of Steve’s tent, and only now had they found the place and opportunity to do this properly. 

Bucky’s hand drew smaller circles now, rubbing over his ass with deep strokes, his fingers catching on the tough fabric of Steve’s uniform pants. Then they stilled.

The only sound was their breathing and the rustling of wind in the trees.

Steve lifted his head and craned his neck to ask if something was wrong. Bucky was resting his head against the back of the jeep, eyes closed, his beautiful lips pressed into a thin line.

”Bucky, what’s…”

A strong hand grasped the back of Steve’s neck and pressed his head back down with so much force his old body wouldn’t have stood a chance of resisting. “Shut up.” Bucky hissed, and then he was all movement, shifting Steve this way and that to unbutton his pants and yank them down out of the way.

Steve’s teeth dug into his lips to keep from moaning - too soon, too needy, too humiliating - although he knew he was fighting a battle against time that was already lost. Bucky’s fingers dug into the muscles in his neck, never letting go for a moment, forcing him down so his nose was only inches from the grimy metal floor. He could feel the icy air stroking over his butt, so open, so exposed…

“Please.” The word came out as a whisper from his tight throat and the reaction was immediate. A bright hot cracking slap right where his thigh ended and his ass began.

“Just can’t keep your mouth shut, can you. Always have to push me.” Another slap, right on the same spot and just for a second it was too much. He hadn’t had anything like this in two years and Bucky wasted no time warming him up to it. Steve healed a lot quicker now and withstood injury, but his skin was just as sensitive as it had always been.

“Slow down, plea…” He almost choked on his tongue at the third slap. He knew skin didn’t split from the flat of a palm, but it felt like it nonetheless. He pressed his lips together and took deep, ragged breaths through his nose to keep from begging.

“You just be glad I don’t have a proper belt on this thing”, Bucky said, his voice just as harsh as his words. But for a second, he rested his hand lightly against Steve’s butt, stroking over the abused skin with his thumb. This time Steve did moan.

“You do know why I have to do this.” Another, no holds barred slap, but mercifully on the other cheek.

Running off, risking his life, not listening to Bucky. Same as a hundred times before. Bucky knew the spankings were neither a proper punishment nor a deterrent, but it never kept him from giving Steve exactly what he wanted.

Steve tried to nod, but Bucky’s hand was still like a vice on the back of his neck. He must have felt it though.

“Yes, you always do. You just never, _ever_ ”, Bucky dealt out another blow, “fucking _learn_.” Three slaps in quick succession and Steve just couldn’t take it. He tried to squirm away from the punishing strokes.

“Ah ah ah.” Bucky slid his hand from his neck into hair and twisted his fingers so tight Steve’s eyes watered. “You could end this any time. But you won’t, you never do. Because you need this.”

Steve forced his hips to still. Just one word of honest distress and Bucky would stop. Hell, these days Steve could  overpower Bucky with both hands tied behind his back… and hell if that thought didn’t go straight from his overheated imagination to his groin, making it even more difficult to stay still.

“Good.” Bucky patted him lightly. “Very good.” 

He raked his fingernails over the sensitive skin so Steve couldn’t tell whether it was tickling or hurting him or just the best feeling he ever had.

“Oh Lord”, he chanted, “Oh God. Oh…”

Bucky pulled him up a bit by his hair and leaned down until his lips rested lightly against the side of Steve’s neck, right under his ear where his blood was thundering. “And taking the Lord’s name in vain. You’re only making it worse for yourself, Rogers.” Steve could feel Bucky grin against his skin and despite his awkward position he gave his best cocky smirk.

“Oh, fuck off, jerk.”

Bucky bit down briefly, just hard enough to make Steve gasp and let his head drop. “Twenty”, he said and all playfulness had gone from his voice. Anticipation raced up and down Steve’s spine. “Count them.”

Steve managed to keep his voice stoic for the first six, but the seventh had an extra bit of sting that forced a yelp from his mouth. The next blows came down right  on the same spot, like clockwork, and on the twelfth, Steve started begging.

“Fourteen, Bucky, please- I can’t- Fif-fifteen, Bucky, stop, please stop, I’m… oh _God_.”

“I didn’t hear you count…”

Another slap came down and Steve cursed. “Sixteen”, he spit out through clenched teeth.

After the last blow fell, Bucky wasted no time. He pushed Steve off his lap so he was kneeling on the floor and drew him into a deep, searing kiss. Steve groaned into his mouth, too far gone to care how it sounded. All he wanted was to stay close to that heat, that strength.

“You’re such a stupid funking punk”, Bucky whispered against his lips as he reached for Steve’s dick. “What the fuck do you think I’d do without you, huh?”

Steve nestled clumsily at the buttons on Bucky’s pants. “Won’t leave you”, he mumbled, speech becoming more difficult by the second as Bucky jerked him off. “Not ever, Bucky.” He kept on babbling assurances and promises he desperately wanted to keep until he came all over Bucky’s hand.

An awkward bit of tug-of-war ensued when Steve tried to take Bucky into his mouth while Bucky tried to keep kissing him. “Let me”, Steve pleaded as he licked the head of Bucky’s dick, “let me suck you, please.”

“Christ, Steve.” Bucky flung his arms to the side and let himself fall back into the seat, offering himself up.

Steve swallowed him down until his nose was buried in the hair at the base and God it had been too long. He slid his lips up and down, hollowing his cheeks and flicking his tongue to just feel Bucky with every sense he had. He heard Bucky curse above him and felt him stiffen in his mouth and Steve didn’t want it to end so soon, but he didn’t want to stop either, couldn’t stop, and so he just held on and took and swallowed every last drop he could get.

He looked up to see Bucky stare at him wide eyed. “God, you look…” He traced his thumb along Steve’s lower lip. “Come here”, he said and patted the seat between his legs.

Steve didn’t fit there at all, the jeep being designed for economy, but Bucky held him with an arm around his chest and Steve pressed his feet into the ground to keep himself up. It was the opposite of comfortable, but so comfortingly familiar it made his chest hurt. Bucky reached for his coat and spread it over the both of them. They couldn’t stay there forever. It was cold and exposed and at some point they actually had to get the provisions they said they’d get. But just for now, everything was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, Concrit welcome!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/quirkysubject


End file.
